


The Ackermans

by Val_17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ackerbabies, Alternate Universe - Children, Children of Characters, Cute, Cute Kids, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love, Mikasandlevihavechildren, Romance, Romantic Fluff, theyaresocute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_17/pseuds/Val_17
Summary: Drabbles and One Shots about Levi, Mikasa and their children.Rivamika.The stories aren´t united.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Oldy Puppy

Hanae was sad sitting on the couch in the living room. Every day before going to school, she used to greet Mimi, her neighbor's puppy who lived next to her house for a while.   
She made sure to do it secretly from her father, because bothered him that she "dirty" her hands and had to go back to the house to clean them.

The girl was so fond of him, that on weekends the kindly lady invited her to play with the little canine. However, due to a slight oversight of her neigbor, the puppy ran out of the garden grate that led to the street, disappearing in the process. This caused disappointment in the little girl, causing her to spend the entire day sad. Levi, her father, couldn´t endure to see her like that.

"Hanae, you know I don't like you being like this," he said, approaching the sofa where the girl was.

¨I'm sorry dad. It's just that I miss Mimi a lot.” The little girl's voice broke as her eyes filled of tears.

Levi sighed wearily and sat next to her.

"Look, if you leave that face and behave yourself, Santa may give you a dog similar to Mimi this year."

¨Seriously?¨ She exclaimed excitedly turning to her father.

Levi nodded.

¨Yes, and now change that face that if you continue like this, you will get ugly. And neither dad nor santa likes girls like that¨

Hanae rubbed her eyes, removing the small tears that had accumulated while on his lips, a small smile settled. Levi loved to see his daughter smile.

"Hana," he called her attention, covering his eyes with the palms of his hands.

¨yeah?¨

"Woof woof," he exclaimed, removing them.

Hanae looked confused a few seconds, then she laughing saying:

"Daddy, I think you're a little old to be a puppy."

Levi felt his heart broke. Although it had been worth it. at the end, he toke the sadness out of his daughter. But now he had another little problem. How would he tell to his wife that they will have to buy a dog without her bothering?


	2. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Levi are interrupted by their children

Mikasa was leaning on the back of her bed. Her computer was located on her lap where filled in a patient's data. She felt the door open as she put the document away.

"I'm home," she heard the thick voice of her husband, who entered the door lazily removing his shoes.

Mikasa turned her gaze to the small clock on her desk. Was ten-fifty-five at night.

¨Surprise meeting?¨

Levi nodded as he let out a sigh and closed the door behind him. He shuffled to the bed, where dropped onto his stomach. This caused a Mikasa smile. Turned off her laptop after she had put away her work supplies and she set it aside. She positioned himself astride Levi's back, giving him small massages on the shoulders.

"Do you want something to eat?"

Levi lifted his face from the pillow.

"Don't worry, I had something to eat before the meeting started," he answered, resting his head on his hands.

"I think your boss should give advance notice of meetings."

¨Some people told him the same thing but he ignores it. That old man is a madness.¨

Mikasa giggled without stopping her movements on those tense shoulders.

¨How was the children's day?¨ Levi asked.

¨well, Hanae passed her exam, Henry's team won the game and Nao made you a drawing in the kindergarten, I will show you tomorrow¨

He nodded.  
Seeing part of her husband's whitish neck, Mikasa came up with a little mischief. She slowly approached there, taking a bite accompanied by a slight suction resulting an hickey

"Hey, don't do that," Levi replied, turning away, leaving Mikasa straddling his pelvis.

"I like annoying you" she said, placing her hands on either side of her partner's head.

¨Oh Yes?¨ He questioned mischievously after giving her a short kiss taking advantage of the closeness. ¨Did you miss me?¨

"A lot" she replied among small kisses. ¨And you to me?¨

"Yes" was the last thing he said before deepening the kiss.

Levi brought his hands to that waist that drove him crazy. Mikasa sighed because of his pettings  
Their romantic atmosphere was interrupted as the door opened.

¨Mom, what are you doing on top of Dad?¨ Asked a sleepy Henry next to a sleepy Hanae who was scratching her right eye.

"Nothing darling, I just gave him a little massage." Mikasa felt uncorfortable, it wasn´t a situation in which her children used to see them. ¨But tell me what happens Why are you both awake so late?¨

"We had a nightmare," Hanae spoke this time.

"Too bad, right now Dad and I are going to your rooms to read you a story and forget those ugly dreams, okay?" She announced in a cute motherly tone.

Both children nodded and went to their rooms to wait for their parents.

"I´ll go with Hanae, you go with Henry" this time she looked at Levi as she got down from his body.

¨Well.¨

When Mikasa was to leave the door, Levi came up behind her, hugging her from behind and whispering close to her ear, "You owe me this one."  
She flushed, giving him a little tap on the shoulder as he drew a playful smile.


	3. Cute face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you say ¨no¨ to Nao?  
> I don´t think so.

Levi left a cafeteria accompanied by his daughter Nao. He decided to go for a walk with the youngest of their children taking advantage of the beautiful and warm Sunday afternoon. His other two children were at home with Mikasa.

He walked with the girl in his arms through the quiet streets of the neighborhood, until he felt her move.

"Daddy" she said, pointing to a glass. Levi turned and saw that it was the main ice cream shop.

"Nao, you know that your mother and I don´t like you to eat a lot of candies, much less if it is almost time for dinner," he said, addressing to his daughter.

The little girl pouted, causing his heart to soften. Nao had a face very similar to his mother's; The gray and somewhat elongated eyes, the abundant eyelashes, the long hair and that curious upturned nose that Levi loved too much. It was like seeing a ¨mini¨ mikasa.  
Levi sighed.

"I guess taking ice cream for dessert wouldn't hurt." He said¨We will bring one, but only for this occasion and it will be eaten after dinner, understood?¨

Nao nodded effusively along with a warm smile. It was identical to Mikasa's smile. Levi smiled at her back and they went in to buy a big pot of ice cream.

How could he say 'no' to that cute face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi can´t help consent his cute daughter.  
> I feel you, Levi.  
> If you are enjoying those one shots, you can leave a review ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Older brothers can be annoying sometimes.  
> but something is sure, they will always take care of you.

"Let's go eat, Christian."

The boy didn´t reply.

¨Christian?¨

Confused, Henry approached with his lunch box in hand towards his friend, who was on his back looking through the window of the classroom.  
He touched his friend's shoulder causing, scaring him.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, moving to his side and posing his gaze where he had previously.

And oh, surprise. He found her younger sister, Hanae, sitting next to her friends in the courtyard talking and laughing cheerfully.

"Were you looking at Hanae?"

The boy´s face was tinged with red. He looked away, embarrassed. Henry squint his eyes. For a strange reason, he didn't like his friend's reaction. He even felt a strange feeling of discomfort inside his body. A conversation he had with her father some days ago came to his mind.

¨Are you upset?¨ Christian asked nervously, pulling Henry out of his thoughts.

¨Isn´t that. It's just that... as an older brother I have to take care of Hanae and not allow any child to come near her. And although you are my best friend, I must also take care her of you. Now let's go, we're going to run out time. ” After that, Henry headed for the door.

Christian nodded quickly with his cheeks flushed and went after him.

"—Henry, as an older brother you have to protect your younger sisters. Especially Hanae who is now at your same school. Do you promise me?

-Yes Dad.

Finally they clashed their fists sealing their little promise "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Henry grows up , he would be a perfect ¨Husbando¨  
> What do you think?


	5. Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being married isn´t easy. All couples have troubles on the way.  
> Mikasa and Levi aren´t the exception.

"Let's see a racing movie.

"No, princesses."

¨Racing.¨

"Princesses."

¨Racing!¨

¨Princesses!¨

"I spoke first, Hanae."

¨No, Henry!¨

Mikasa left the kitchen with a small smile. In her hands she held two large bowls full of popcorn. "Enough, children. You both don't have to argue.” They stopped talk. ¨Dad called saying he will little late today. So while we wait, we´ll have enough time to see both.

The children nodded.

"But which one will we see first, mom?" Henry asked.

"That won't be a problem," she answered, taking a coin from the back pocket of her shorts. "Henry chooses, heads or tails?"

¨Tails¨

"Then Hana will be 'heads'." I will throw the coin and depending on which side comes out we will know which movie to watch first, understood?¨

"Understood," they replied in unison.

Mikasa tossed the coin. After it fell and she caught it, placed it on her wrist. "And the result is ...¨

The children made a small roll at the table in front of the chair.

¨Tails¨

Hearing the result, Henry jumped excited, Hanae pouted. Seeing her daughter's face, Mikasa stroked her hair. "When Henry's movie ends, we'll see the one you want." So don't make that face, honey.¨ The little girl made slight smile.

After preparing everything, Mikasa sat on the sofa next to Nao (who was previously on the floor coloring without paying attention to the discussion of her older brothers). Hanae and Henry sat on cushions on the floor next to one of the popcorn bowls. Mikasa pressed "Play" to the movie while eating popcorn.

That would be a long movie night

(***)

"Did you finish the report Levi?" Hange asked curiously as she entering to the office.

"No, I'm close," he answered, concentrating on his computer. "Why are you still here, Hange?" It's late.

"I wanted to say the same to you." You could easily finish it tomorrow. The boss said you would have until noon.¨

"I won't come to the office tomorrow just for a report. I will finish it today, I will send it to him by mail and thus I will have the day off.¨

Hange nodded. She stared closely his best friend's office; It was spacious, clean and little decorated. She walked over to a shelf and noticed that there were three photographs that she hadn't seen before. One was Levi accompanied by his wife and three children in a travel abroad, the other was from his mother and the last was from the two of them together with his best friend Erwin on graduation night.

"Your family has grown a lot," she suddenly commented, taking the photo of the five members of the Ackerman family. ¨I never thought you would end up like this¨

"What do you mean?" He asked confused as he checked for errors in his finalized report.

"You used to say you didn't care about marriage, and at the college you didn't show interest in many girls. I admit that I thought you would be a bitter single (more than you are) with seven cats ...¨

Levi glared at her.

"But look at you now," she continued. ¨Married with a pretty girl, with adorable children and a job on the rise. Life does give surprises, don't you think? ¨She put the photo back in its place.

Levi, after finishing saving his report and sending it to his boss, turned off his computer. He stretched making his bones thunder from the fact that he was sitting in the same position for a long time. He got up and poured himself some whiskey on ice. He offered hange a little and she accepted.

"It wasn't easy. Now we have a good balance, but years ago don´t.¨

¨Yes I know. I remember Mikasa's dad hating you.” she giggled, then took a sip of his drink.

"He didn't hate me. He was simply concerned that i would leave Mikasa alone¨

¨But you didn´t.¨

"I never would it¨

At the time Mikasa became pregnant of Henry, she was only twenty-one and Levi was twenty-eight. When he found out, he was surprised but not angry or anything like that. He was in love with Mikasa and it wouldn't hurt to start a family with her. However, she was nervous. She had many insecurities about motherhood, in addition she thought that she was very young. Levi when noticing that, calmed her and assured that she wouldn´t be alone and they would go forward together. That made Mikasa sigh in relief.

Mikasa's parents' reaction wasn´t the best. Her mother was silent while her father didn´t look happy. Several days passed and the man didn´t let Levi go to the house to see his daughter, until Levi got tired and decided to talk to him. The man agreed and both were honest. The first said that Mikasa was the most important thing in his life, that she was his princess and didn´t want to see her suffer for anything in the world. The second said he would work hard for her and the baby on the way.

Levi back then had a job, (which was the company he currently works for) but wasn´t earning enough at that time. With hard work and dedication, he was able to advance her position while Mikasa worked in a hospital as a nurse.

They lived in a small apartment for a year and a half, there were even times when they didn´t have enough money to pay it. Levi at one time believed that Mikasa would walk away from him and look for someone much better who would give her more comfort. But she didn´t. She never left him alone and was always by his side supporting him despite the difficult situation. At that moment, Levi knew that she was the woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

"both of you've been through so much," Hange's voice brought Levi out of his memories. "But I'm glad you're okay now."

"Yes" he agreed.

They talked for a while until Hange's cell phone rang. It was a message from her boyfriend, Moblit.

"Moblit is already vacated" she said, going to the door. ¨will you come with us?¨

"No, I have to clean a little." The woman nodded and disappeared behind the door.

When he finished arranging everything, taked his briefcase, keys and bag and he left to the parking lot.

Once inside his car, he turned on the cell phone to see the time. Was Half past eleven at night.

>It´s too late< he thought. >They must be asleep now<

As he drove he dipped back into memories of the past. Mikasa and he had gone through many difficulties.

>How she was always by my side?<

When he got home, he took out the keys he always carried.

¨I´m home¨   
He opened his eyes surprised. His three children were sleeping; two on the floor on cushions and a lot popcorn scattered on the floor and one on the sofa on his mother's lap. A sly smile appeared on his face when he saw such a scene. Hange was right, life is unpredictable.

Before he used to hate children, he thought they were noisy and a headache, now his children are his reason for living. Before he didn´t care much about having a partner, it was   
even irrelevant to him, now Mikasa is his wife. Before he imagined in the future living in an apartment and working to support himself, now he lives in a big house and working (with his wife) to support his children.

He sighed, put his jacket and the briefcase in a chair next to the keys. He walked over and bent down to take Henry first into his arms to carry him to his room, cover him with her sheets and whispered a "good night" and turned off the light of his room. He did the same with Hanae . He removed Nao carefully from Mikasa's lap.   
At the end, he taked mikasa on in a nuptial style, laid her gently on the bed, kissed her lightly on the forehead, and whispered a little:

"Thank you"

At the end he left the room. He might be a little tired, but that mess wasn't going to clean itself up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This One shot is a little inspired by my parent´s story so is special to me and almost cry when i was translating this.


	6. Kiss cam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basket games could be embarrassing.

¨Amazing! Titans are undoubtedly the best, don't you think, Dad?¨

¨Yes they are good.¨

The boy was very excited. His parents had taken him to the stadium to watch the game of his favorite basketball team, The Shingashina´s Titans. He loved his technique,playing, the adrenaline and the excitement they created in each game.

"Someday I'd like to play as well as they do," he commented, leaning on the railing.

"If you keep practicing, you will succeed," his mother said, stroking his hair. ¨And of course, if you don't inherit the stature of…”She pointed Levi.

Henry laughed and turned to continue watching the game. Ten minutes later, they announced the end of the first half. From one moment to the next, one of the stadium screens released an announcement: "Kiss Cam time"

"Kiss Cam?" I thought that this was no longer done in basketball games¨ commented curious Mikasa.

"I guess they want to keep entertaining people," Levi said, "or rather humiliate them."

¨What is "Kiss cam", mom?¨ Henry asked. Mikasa pointed at the screen.

"Look closely there and you will know it" the boy obeyed. Then he saw how the largest screen focused on a couple and when they saw themselves reflected, they looked at each other with laughter and kissed each other on the lips. The public didn´t stop laughing and applauding. Henry grimaced.

"That's" Kiss cam "" Mikasa smiled gracefully when she saw her son's face.

"What the hell ..." was all he said without removing his face in disgust. For some reason, he didn't like the kisses and found them unpleasant (omitting the ones his mother gave him) unlike his younger sister, Hanae, who every time their father gave their mother a kiss before leaving for work, she put on a dreamy face.

The camera showed three couples before focused on a special one.

¨Mom, dad, look!¨ Henry exclaimed, pointing his index finger at the screen. Her parents looked up from a video they were watching. Mikasa's face was tinted red while Levi only widened his eyes.

They turned to see each other simultaneously without knowing what to do. They weren´t used to affection in public. Henry watched them both.

¨They won't, will they?¨ He thought.

When he noticed how his blushing father delicately placed his hand on his mother's cheek and she was approaching him, he turned and saw the screen.

"Yes, they will"

The moment her parents' lips were almost joined, he covered his eyes. The public didn´t stop laughing, applauding and letting out an occasional exclamation of tenderness for the reaction of the little boy.  
After that situation, the camera continued to focus other couples..

"What a shame" Mikasa whispered against Levi's shoulder. She had laid her face there after the kiss.

"I agree," Levi added, rubbing his hand against his wife's arm.

"What a madness" Henry said to himself.

After a cute couple of old people came, the camera returned to the distressed Ackermans.

¨Are you kidding me?!" Levi exclaimed. Mikasa looked askance at the screen with her head still resting on Levi's shoulder. Again she was reflected in it with her family.

She turned her gaze to Henry and the latter caught what his mother had planned, so he covered his eyes again with his little hands. Mikasa got up from her husband's shoulder and gave him a quick peck surprising him in the process. Then she hugged him, hiding her face in his neck. The public let out expressions of grace upon seeing the reaction of the shy family.

After that uncomfortable situation, the referee indicated with the whistle the start of the second half.

"Finally¨the three murmured.


	7. Anniversary, Babbysitter & candies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anniversary, a crazy babbysitter and some problems because of candies.

December 10 was the approaching date on the calendar. That day is the fifth anniversary of Levi and Mikasa's wedding. Usually on that date they stay home talking and drinking some wine in the backyard after taking the children to bed. But this time Levi wanted to do something different. He decided to make a reservation at a beautiful restaurant in the city center where he had the opportunity to go before thanks to a business meeting. He had everything planned, but there was a small inconvenience.

¨What will we do with children?¨ Mikasa asked.

Mikasa was in his office sitting at his desk. She had a day off, so she decided to give him a little surprise by bringing him a delicious homemade lunch, something he appreciated. Not that his company restaurant food was bad or unhygienic, just home food seemed better to him.

¨My mother will be busy that day with the flower shop and Kenny isn´t an option. What about your parents, they won't be back this week?¨

Mikasa denied and let out a sigh. Her parents were traveling in Japan and wouldn´t return until next week for Christmas.

"We could ask someone to take care of them until we come back," Levi suggested.

¨But who...?¨

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a women with glasses characterized by her explosive aura.

"Does anyone need a babysitter?"

The couple looked at each other after seeing the woman's surprising entrance.

"Isabel may be free that day."

"Yes, or I could ask Sasha too ...¨

¨Hey!¨ Hange exclaimed offended. "That's not necessary, I'm already offering myself."

"Excuse me Miss Hange, but are you sure of take care of them?" Mikasa asked shyly.

"Don´t ask those things, Mikasa," she exclaimed again. "How difficult could it be to take care of those cutenesses?"

¨Well, they are three, and maybe ...¨

"Three little children that don't even kill a fly. Don´t worry¨¨.

¨And your boyfriend?¨ Levi asked.

¨Moblit will be visiting his mother so I will be alone and fully available that day. So, tell me what do you think?¨

After giving Levi a quick look, Mikasa nodded.

¨Excellent!¨Celebrated ¨That day you both will go out, have fun and relax. Well, duty calls me. Bye!¨ And after that, disappeared through the door.

¨Are you sure to leave the children with her?¨ Levi questioned after she left.

¨Yes, she's your friend and we trust her. Don't you think she can?¨

¨Isn´t that. Only that her personality is too energetic, I don't know if the children will know how to get along with that type of attitude.¨

"She's smart, she may know how to handle the situation."

"Yes," he sighed, "I suppose you're right ... wait!"

¨What's going on?¨ Mikasa was exalted.

"I just realized that those four eyes were gossiping about our conversation behind the door. she will hear me.¨

(***)

"They've had dinner and showered already, so don't worry."

¨Yes.¨

"If they're hungry, there are snacks in the refrigerator."

¨Yes.¨

"And please try to get them to go to bed early ..."

"Yes, yes and yes."

"Sorry, it's just that I haven't left them alone for so long in a long time."

¨Hey! They won´t be alone, they will be with me.¨

"Yes, it´s true," she smiled slightly. "I appreciate it, Miss Hange."

¨I already told you that there is no problem and leave the formalities. Call me just Hange. Now have fun, ” she added, giving her little pushes, directing her toward the door.

"Ah, ah, yes. kids, be respectful, understood? ¨ she said being pushed slightly by the woman with glasses.

"Got it," Hanae and Henry replied in unison while Nao nodded.

"Take good care of them, four eyes. we trust on you. Levi spoke, heading for the exit.

"Don't worry, it's fun," before he walked out the door, took him by the shoulder and whispered in his ear, "But don't have so much fun, you both already have many children."

Levi abruptly removed her hand from his shoulder and glared at her.

¨Goodbye.¨

"Bye, Dad," Hanae and Henry said.

"Goodbye, Daddy," Nao muttered, waving his hand in farewell.

After that, Hange closed the door behind her.

¨Play.¨

¨Tea Party.¨

¨Draw lot.¨

¨Draw lot? what do you mean?¨ Hange asked, puzzled by the younger Ackermans' response.

"Nao really likes coloring, drawing and that kind of thing," said Henry.

¨Oh now I see. Well, we can do all that if we organize the time well. But first, I have a surprise for all of you, ” she said, going to her bag.

¨Surprise?¨ Hanae looked excited.

¨Ta-Ran!¨ she exclaimed, pulling out a large bag of ...

¨¨Candies?¨ Henry raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yes, who wants to?"

¨Me!¨ Hanae exclaimed, turning to the bag of candies. But before moving on, Henry grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait Hanae.Mom and Dad don't let us eat candies.” He turned to Hange.

¨Oh, you must be the oldest, your attitude is identical of your grumpy dad. Take it easy, it will only be a little.¨

"But miss, it would be better if Hanae ...

¨Keep calm. What could be the trouble? Take what you want Hanae and you too Nao.¨

(***)

¨They'll be fine?"

"Should I call?"

"No, she might think I don't trust her"

"but it would only be to check if they are well, they may miss us"

"But, she is smart, she will know what to do"

"However..."

"What are you thinking seeing the cell phone screen off?"

Startled, Mikasa gave a little jump.

"Oh, it's nothing. Levi, it's just ..."

\- Are you worried about children, right?

"A little," she agreed. ¨You know we don't usually go out without them.¨

¨Calm down, they know how to behave” he tried to calm her by giving her a light squeeze on her shoulder.

"Yes," she sighed. ¨Maybe I am exaggerating.¨

They had dined in the "open air" area of the restaurant on the top floor. Where they could see an excellent view of the illuminated city. While Levi paid, Mikasa approached the railing to appreciate the view, but from one moment to another she had lost in his thoughts.

¨Do you want to go for an ice cream?¨

"Yes," she loved to eat ice cream sometimes and more if it was on special occasions.

Before heading to the exit to go down, a cold breeze caused Mikasa rub her arms with her hands.

"You never learn, nothing has changed since the first time," Levi commented, taking off his jacket to place it on his wife's shoulders.

She blushed. Those little actions always brought out her shy side.

¨I like the way you dress, but you never take the weather into account.¨

"Sorry," she whispered.

¨You don´t have to do it. Come on. ” He laced his fingers with hers as they headed toward the door.

(***)

What is happening here?! What is this mess?!¨ Hange exclaimed as her hands went to her head.

she could not believe what she was seeing; Hanae and Nao were running up and down the house messing it up in the process. She was shocked, she always thought that Levi's children were calm, but now she saw that it wasn´t like that at all.

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Henry commented, crossing his arms. ¨That's why mom and dad don't allow us to eat candies. Hanae and Nao get like this; They run, jump, yell a lot and mess up everything¨.

¨Are they so imperactive? Oh, if your dad sees this disaster, I don't know what will become of me” she muttered, collapsing on the floor, imagining the sermon that Levi would give her and Mikasa's disappointed face.

"Let's try to stop them. There must be some wa… ”He stopped when he was interrupted by his sister.

"It hurts," Nao sobbed as she approached a Hange lying on the floor crying internally. "It hurts a lot."

¨What hurts, little girl?¨ she asked quickly as she sat down.

"Here" she pointed to her belly.

¨And now what will we do?¨ She turned desperately towards Henry.

"Come on, Nao," he said taking her younger sister's hand leading her towards the kitchen. A confused Hange got up from the ground and followed him. When she entered, she saw Henry bringing a small spoon filled with an orange liquid to the girl.

¨Henry, what is that?¨

"Mom gives us this when we feel sick to our bellies. she says it's called "medicine" He answered while signaling Nao to drink the liquid. After that, the girl made a disgusted face. ¨It tastes ugly, but you'll feel better ”. This time, Henry turned to Nao with a slight smile on his lips, the little girl nodded.

Hange was very surprised.

"Wao, Henry you really are a big brother" she thought in amazement.

(***)

¨What´s wrong?¨ Levi asked Mikasa. They were walking through the park that was in the center of the city, holding hands and seeing the lights that decorated it, was very beautiful. But, there were times when Mikasa let out small groans.

¨Is nothing. The shoes are hurting my feet a bit, that's all¨

"That's why I suggested you wear low shoes, those boots just looking at them, make my feet hurt."

¨Are you saying it for my well-being or because with them you look much shorter by my side?¨ She joked. She loved teasing him about his short height.

"Tsk, you insolent brat." He replied, frowning. Mikasa laughed, that's what he called her when they just started their relationship. ¨But outside of jokes, take them off before you hurt yourself further¨

¨Okay, okay.¨ she undid the union of her hands to achieve his mission. With her feet on the ground, she prepared to continue, but a Levi squatting in front of her blocked her way. "What are you doing?"

"Get on," he answered simply. Mikasa's cheeks took on a reddish again.

"Levi ...¨

"I won't let you walk barefoot. Come on up.¨

Shyly, she obeyed. She put her arms around his neck as Levi took her thighs tightly and rose to keep walking.

-Am i heavy? She asked softly.

¨A lot.¨

She snorted.

"Put me down then, Mr. Sincerity."

¨ Are you sure?¨

¨Yes.¨

"Okay." Then he loosen his grip.

¨Oh no!¨ She yelled as she clung to his neck causing a slight laugh from him. "It's not funny!"

"You said to let go of you. Who understands you?" Said returning to hold her as before. It was a joke, you aren´t heavy. Well, a little.” That last one caused her to give him a little blow to the chest making him laugh again.

They continued their walk until Levi decided to speak again.

¨Like the first time.¨

¨Eh? Mikasa stopped seeing the decoration of the place.¨

"This situation, is like our first date."

¨Do you still remember that? Mikasa's heart began to beat rapidly. She couldn't believe that he still remembered details of that day

-Of course. It was a day like today, that's why we decided to get married on December 10. I remember that like today, you brought light clothes knowing that at this time the weather is cold and high shoes that made you tired after a while. Even you fell.

"That last one is best forgotten, Levi." Shee growled. ¨A lot of time has passed. I remember Dad putting time limits on our dates. Luckily you obeyed him¨

"I'm older, not a playboy, sir," he recited the phrase he used to say to Mikasa's father. She smiled.

"I also remember your Uncle Kenny's practical jokes, don't you?"

¨How to forget them if he called me "cougar"?¨

"Well, I was nineteen when I started dating you, and you were almost twenty-seven."

"You were of legal age, so I was free from sins."

Mikasa laughed, that man was quite a case. They kept talking about memories of the past until from one moment to another, Mikasa gave him a kiss on the cheek.

¨Why did you...?¨

"Look" she pointed with her finger some garlands on top of their heads that had mistletoes hanging from them ¨That's the tradition. If you are under a mistletoe with someone, you should give them a kiss.¨

"Yeah, but you did it wrong." Levi turned his head to look at her eyes.

\- What do you mean ...? ¨ She was interrupted by his lips on hers.

"A friend usually gets hit on the cheek," he snapped after parting. ¨I'm your husband, so my kiss should be on the lips.¨

Mikasa shyly hid her face on his shoulder trying to hide her blush. How many times would he make her blush that night?

(***)

"Hanae, it's time to sleep," Hange repeated for the sixth time.

"I don't want to," the girl replied with a pout as she continued jumping on the couch.

"Hana, it's late you should go to bed." she insisted again.

"But I want to play."

"Hanae," Henry intervened, "come down from there," he demanded, adapting a severe tone.

"But Henry ..." He lengthened the "Y" and then pouted again.

"Look, if you don't go to bed, Mom and Dad will get mad." He took her by the hands to stop her jumping. If you come down, I promise that tomorrow we'll do whatever you want all day, you and me. Also, I'll let you play with my video games.

¨Are you being serious?¨

¨I promise, but let's go to sleep, okay?¨

The girl gave a reluctant little snort. However she obeyed and got off the coach and went upstairs to go to her room.

-Why did she obey him so easily ?! This must be a joke ..." thought Hange - definitely, the real babysitter today was Henry"

"If you read a story or two to her, she'll fall asleep faster." Henry snapped her out of her thoughts.

¨Yes, I will do that. You should go to sleep too Henry, you must be very tired, "she suggested when she saw him yawn.

"But this place is dirty and I don't like it. I want to help clean up¨ He insisted.

-Yes, he is identical to his dad-

"Don´t worry, I'll get care of that. You already did a lot. Thanks to you, your sisters fell asleep. Also, it's already late¨she said while pointing to the clock that pointed eleven thirty at night.

¨It's okay.¨

Hange went upstairs with him to his room and covered him with his blankets. Then she went to Hanae's room to read her a story (which were actually three because the girl really didn't want to sleep). When she saw her close her eyes, he sang victory internally. Finally, she went to take a little look at Nao who after taking the medicine that Henry gave her, leaned back on one of the armchairs in the living room. When the pain subsided, she fell asleep and Hange carried her up to her room. When she opened the door the girl was asleep hugging her teddy bear.

"Perfect"

After that, she downstairs and with broom and bags in her hands, she started to clean up all the mess that was in the living room. She arranged the cushions, cleaned the floor, picked up the candy wrappers that were on the floor and placed them in a garbage bag. Everything finished, she threw herself on the couch.

"Definitely, I won´t have children"

And with that thought, she fell asleep.

At half past twelve, Levi and Mikasa arrived. As a precaution, they brought a spare key in case they were found asleep.

"Apparently Miss Hange did a good job."

¨I guess so. I'm going to see the children” he said, heading for the stairs to see if they were in their rooms. And indeed, they were quite asleep. "The three of them are in bed," he commented, stopping in the middle of the stairs.

¨Good. Should we wake her up and take her to the guest room?¨

"No, I doubt she will wake up. Let's leave her here, she looks exhausted.¨

¨All right¨

After that, they went to his room. The next morning Mikasa invited Hange to have breakfast with them and she gladly accepted. While they were tasting it, Hanae said that the candies she ate the night before were delicious, which made Levi raise an eyebrow and alert Hange who quickly finished her breakfast, thanked Mikasa for the food, took her things and went to her house. The last thing she wanted was a Levi's sermon.

However, the next day at work, she couldn't save herself to the "Why did you give my daughters a bag of candy?" of Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo!!  
> Well, Mikasa and Levi have three children: Henry (8) Hanae (5) and Nao (3)  
> If you like this story you can leave Kudos or Reviews.  
> PD: This fanfic is available on Wattpad and FF in spanish.


End file.
